pokeplayersfandomcom-20200215-history
Death
Death is a fictional character from the Mystery Dungeon Exploration Roleplay, and is widely known as one of the main antagonists. He's known for being a murderer of many, and a cold-hearted being overall. Appearance In physical appearance, he looks like the average Bisharp. His eyes, however, are red in nature, and tends to have a very faint, luminescent glow to it. In areas that lack a lot of light, that glow is more prominent. Death always has his body hidden within a black clock, hooded to hide the majority of his head, as well as some of his face. The cloth is tattered, especially at its ends, making the cloak itself seem draped, and his appearance as a whole more ghastly. Personality Death is a cold-blooded psychopath, on the one hand. On the other, he's also a calm, usually polite Pokemon that would share a drink with a man he didn't feel like murdering. He's direct, and quick to the point, most of the time. He has a firm belief that he is the decider of one's fate, and therefore carries that out as he sees. If you look like someone that should die, then he won't hesitate to slice you in half. Death, when he begins to carry out a murder, goes completely silent as he focuses on his objective, and nothing seems to change that. The rest of the times you see him, he's usually a quiet Pokemon, and doesn't speak unless it has to do with his objective, or simply pertains to something of interest. He doesn't particularly like to rush things, and has a habit at completing things at his own leisure. Abilities While Death may not have a variety of abilities to work with, he still goes on living. * Defiant: A natural Pokemon ability of Death's, where he basically resists against anything that attempts to impede his goal. If one of his stats gets lowered, be it Speed, Attack, or even Evasion of all stats, his attack power multiplies. * Inner Focus: Another natural Pokemon ability, Death takes up an absurdly sharp mind and body, all focused on their objective. As such, with such Inner Focus, nothing could ever make the man flinch. * High Reaction Timing: A bit of a mix between a natural and honed ability, the Bisharp is very quick to react to the things that's thrown at him, and make his next move accordingly. That's one of the things that makes him a very dangerous Pokemon. * Tracking: Although to a much lower ability than a certain Electrike, he has honed his ability to track his prey, usually using vibrations and sharp eyes to follow whatever Pokemon he wants to, though it's limited by the prey's ability to run and hide. As such, it, depending on where you are and how fast you are, may be either easy or hard to lose Death. Moves Used (In Order) # Sucker Punch: Pretty much one of the fastest and best attacks Death has. If on decide to attack, a poor, unlucky Pokemon's fate may be sealed right there, if he decides to use that move. Debuted in page twenty six of the PMD Roleplay, where Death had used the move against Sola and Dusk, knocking them both down to critical health. # Slash: The most standard move Death possesses. It's also the most commonly used move. It's a simple attack, and yet it's the attack most responsible for the crimes that it user has committed. It first debuted in page thirty two, where Death was murdering his was to Guildmaster Mandibuzz, though it wasn't officially noted as a move until page eighty three, where Death was murdering Beedrill left and right. # Guillotine: The one-hitter of Death's arsenal. If this gets you, you're dead. Period. End of story. Heads will literally be rolling, thanks to this attack. It can be stopped and it can be dodged, but it's usually known for hitting with accuracy on par with Focus Blast, more or less. Although not officially stated, it can be inferred that this move debuted on page thirty three, where Death had shamelessly executed Mandibuzz. Relationship The Helpers ... Leader of the Helpers ... Lancelot The two are, to many Pokemon's surprise, long-time friends. They're known each other since their pre-evolution days, and because of that, Death does not feel a conviction to kill this Pokeman. Death respects his wishes, and vice-verse. As such, he would avoid deadly combat with Team Captors. Trivia * For being a cold-hearted decider of life and death, he does have a preference on drinks. His favorite is Oran Cider. Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Characters